A Magical Winter Day
by Aliceinlalaland260
Summary: Just a short story so you won't be bored while I'm adding chapters to my other HoA story! Please R&R and enjoy


Just a short little Fabina fanfic story so I can get pumped up on finishing my other HoA story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

It was another one of those cold winter weathers in England of course! Fabian and I have been dating for the past 6 years. I was waiting for him because he had offered to take me out for coffee at Starbucks.

_"Ugh! Where is he?" _I thought to my self as I stood there shivering. I did have my jacket on, but still it was cold with the air blowing the snowflakes around me. "Nina!" I heard some familiar English accent say.

"Fabian?" I said back as that figure walked towards me. "You didn't have to stand out here. You did know that right?" Fabian said to me.

"Umm, maybe?" I said back blushing.

"Well, it is Christmas break, and it was awfully nice of you to take me here!" I said entering the Starbucks as he held the door for me. "It was my pleasure" Fabian replied back blushing.

I hadn't told him this yet, but I was wondering when he was going to propose to me! Not that I was going to ask him that! I mean how stupid and embarassing would that be! I mean Amber did say when you date for at least a year and a guy takes you on a date or someplace when you're just curious, it means he has something to ask you.

"So, what should we get?" I asked all shy like. "I don't know, what do you want?" He asked me looking at the floor. "Hmmm" I said as I looked at the snow flakes falling out side and landing gracefully on the solid ground.

"I want the Iced Coffee with Milk, what do you want?" I asked as we stood in line. "Cinnamon Dolce Latte" He said as he took out his wallet. "Fabian, I'll pay" I said looking at him. "Nina, do you even have pounds?" He asked me smiled his cute smile that makes me go crazy.

"Yes, yes I do! Matter of fact, Amber gave me some" I said in a British accent trying to sound proud. He just laughednd said "Whatever you want gov'nor" which made me laugh back.

A few of the people said awww, others just smiled at eachother, and I think Fabian heard an elderly woman say "young love". "May I take your order" I heard a lady say.

She had bright blue eyes and auburn hair and she looked just about Fabian and I's age.

"Oh, sorry, yes, I'll have the Iced Coffee with Milk" I said. "How about you sir?" she asked Fabian. "I'll have the Cinnamon Dolce Latte" Fabian said. "Ok, that'll be £28" she said.

"Ok" Fabian said handing the pounds to her which made me feel bad that I didn't pay.

After a few minutes we got our orders. "Soooo" I said looking at Fabian blushing. "So, what?" Fabian asked me in the same tone.

"You know what, silly" I said elbowing him. "So tell me about you family" I said to him.

"Well, I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters, my dad's a pilot, but he's deaf so we use sign language to communicate with him. My mum is a doctor. And my cousin Michelle, owns a shop not too far from here" Fabian.

"Interesting..." I said looking at him.

"Your turn" he said to me while taking a sip of his latte.

"Well, you already know my parents died in a car accident, so my gran took me in. I have 3 cousins that live with me and gran because their parents are on business trips. Their names are Nicole, Alicyn but we call her Alice, and Coraline but we call her Cocoa. Nicole and Cocoa are sisters, but Alice isn't related to them though she's still my cousin. We're related because Alice's dad is my dad's brother, and Cocoa and Nicole's dad my dad and Alice's dad's brother, so we all have the same last name" I told him.

"Ok, but why do you call Coraline Cocoa?" He asked me curiously.

"Fabian! It's that obvious! She loves hot cocoa!" I told him which caused him to laugh.

"So my little sugar cane, what's your mom and dad's names?" I asked him.

"My mum's name is Abigail and my dad's name is Henry" He told me.

"My mom's name is Anne and my dad's name is Sam" I said to him.

"Interesting" He said in a Dutch accent, causing me to laugh.

"You have got to work on making foreign accents, but I think your mostly good with French, American, and Italian ones" I said laughing.

"Anyway, Nina I've been meaning to ask you this" He said shyly.

"Yes?" I said eagerly.

He took a small box out of his pocket, opened it and said "Nina Martin, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will!" I said as I kissed him passionatly.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this story! The types of coffee that they order are my sister's (Iced Coffee with Milk) and I's (Cinnamon Dolce Latte) favorites! In this story they're 21 years old!<p>

When you review please give me some names that I can name Fabian's 6 brothers and 2 sisters (The names must be English or Italian and sound nice)!

Notice that I put the pound sign...

Please R&R


End file.
